


The World Ends With You

by DaisukeSenshiLegend



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amnésie, Canon Divergence - Post chapitre 50, Enlèvement, F/F, Fuite, Massacre, Tentative de viol, Trahison - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukeSenshiLegend/pseuds/DaisukeSenshiLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa aurait du se réjouir, après tout elle était en vie et elle tenait Ymir, blessée mais vivante, dans ses bras. Pourtant la peur au fond de son cœur refusait de disparaitre et une voix dans son esprit lui chuchotait de partir le plus loin possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At dusk I will think of you

Chapitre 1 : At dusk I will think of you

Fuir. Elle devait fuir.

Christa ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, posa son menton dessus et les entoura de ses bras. C'était une pièce glaciale et sombre, seulement éclairée par un mince rayon de lune, le mur dans son dos était froid et un vent frais qui s'était infiltré par une ouverture sans fenêtre l'avait glacé jusqu'aux os.

Son corps fut secoué d'un rire âpre et nerveux qu'elle ne réussit pas à arrêter. Pourtant elle devait se calmer, c'était impératif, vital. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son bras et se concentra sur la douleur, une goutte écarlate coula sur sa peau blanche.

La jeune fille voulait juste se lever et partir d'ici, avancer droit devant sans regarder en arrière, marcher jusqu'à l'épuisement...Mais elle refusait de quitter les lieux seule.

Christa se releva et fit quelques pas le plus silencieusement possible pour se réchauffer et pour faire circuler le sang dans ses membres que l'immobilité avait rendu douloureux. Le trousseau de clefs accroché à son cou par une cordelette se balançait au rythme de sa marche. Elle s'éloigna du mur de pierres froid et gris et s'approcha doucement du lit et surtout, de la personne qui y était endormie. Son pied se posa sur un objet allongé, sous son poids la fiole se brisa en une multitude de cristaux de verres. Elle lança un regard à la masse étendue au sol de l'autre coté des barreaux métallique et tendit le bras. Sa main effleura les pommettes recouvertes de tâches de rousseurs.

-Ymir, dépêches-toi de te réveiller, murmura-t-elle.

_Le ciel était rempli de nuages noirs, gorgés d'eau, prêts à exploser et le soleil couchant nimbait le paysage d'un ton orangé._

_Les survivants s'étaient rassemblés au pied du mur après être parvenus, au prix de nombreux sacrifices, à récupérer Eren. Leurs vêtements raidis par la saleté étaient recouverts de sang et de terre. Tous les membres de la 104ème session présents étaient regroupés autour de Mikasa et d'Armin, les deux refusant de lâcher leur ami d'enfance par crainte que le destin ne tente de nouveau de le leur enlever, excepté Christa qui ne parvenait pas à se réjouir de ces touchantes retrouvailles._

_Lorsque la petite blonde les regardait, elle ne voyait plus des camarades de promotion s'entraidant et se serrant les coudes, mais des êtres prêts à lui retirer ce qu'elle avait de plus cher si ils en recevaient l'ordre. Elle repensa à la manière dont Mikasa s'était jetée sur Ymir, elle repensa au liquide rouge qui s'écoulait de l'œil du titan et qui ruisselait sur son visage, elle repensa au visage froid de la jeune prodige et sa à lame brandie pour découper la chair._

_Elle frissonna._

_Un autre regroupement, bien plus important et animé, attira son attention. C'était un groupe singulier, un mélange de capes vertes et de vestons bruns, un mélange d'ailes et de roses._

_A l'abri derrière l'immense muraille les soldats laissaient les émotions réprimandées remonter à la surface. L'humanité n'avait pas réussi à avoir Annie qui s'était réfugiée dans un cocon de cristal, elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir Reiner et Bertolt qui s'étaient enfuis. En revanche l'humanité avait réussi à avoir Ymir, et par la même occasion, une cible contre laquelle diriger la frustration accumulée._

_Les soldats étaient épuisés, en colères, ils venaient de voir plusieurs de leurs camarades se faire dévorer devant leurs yeux, ils avaient échoués dans la capture du titan colossal et du titan blindé, et surtout ils avaient peur, or un animal apeuré était capable du pire._

_Une semelle boueuse marqua de son empreinte le dos de l'adolescente, celle-ci, lasse et à bout de force, leva faiblement le bras pour tenter, tant bien que mal, de se protéger._

_-Saloperie de monstre !_

_Un craquement se fit entendre. Christa voulut crier, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge, aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres._

_Un corbeau qui épiait la scène de ses petits yeux jaunes s'envola en laissant échapper un cri sinistre et funèbre._

_Un grondement résonna dans l'air, un éclair d'un blanc vif déchira la voûte céleste et une cataracte d'eau se déversa sur les corps fatigués et endoloris._

_Ce fut le signal de la curée. L'animosité dont faisait preuve une poignée d'individus se propagea à l'ensemble du groupe, sous la menace de la mort et des éléments déchaînés les hommes trouvaient du réconfort dans la compagnie de leurs semblables, et ce malgré le comportement bestial qui les animaient. La terreur les rendaient incontrôlables. La masse s'ébranla dans un mouvement désordonné et se referma telle la gueule remplie de crocs aiguisés d'un prédateur. Une mélopée grossière commença à s'élever. Des coups de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rapprochés, s'abattaient sur le monstre, ridiculement pathétique et peu menaçant, allongé au centre de la mêlée._

_L'odeur de son sang qui rougissait l'herbe sèche et le bruit de ses os qui se brisaient sous les impacts excitèrent la meute qui s'acharna sur sa proie avec un degré de violence supplémentaire. La terreur qui avait pris possession de leurs cœurs se doublait désormais d'un second émoi qui les aveuglait, obscurcissait leurs esprits._

_A l'extérieur du cercle, ceux qui n'avaient pas pris part à cette danse sanglante contemplait la scène avec horreur et effroi. Tous voulaient détourner les yeux, mais au fond d'eux quelques chose les incitaient à continuer à regarder._

_Christa dont les pensées ne parvenait plus à être cohérentes se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Elle devait faire quelque chose, sinon à ce rythme là...Ymir risquait de...Elle allait..._

_-On devrait peut-être intervenir ?_

_C'était Connie, devenu livide, qui avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix chancelante. Les trois autres, encore conscients, à ses cotés le regardèrent sans rien dire. Ce fut Jean qui rompit le silence :_

_-Il ne faut mieux pas, si on rentre la dedans on va se faire tuer. Par contre, elle, elle est sans doute capable de s'en tirer bien mieux que nous, après tout c'est un...un titan..._

_Le dernier mot avait été craché avec animosité et dégoût._

_De leur coté, les autres soldats commençaient à se lasser de leur jeu barbare. L'un d'entre attrapa les cheveux, rendus poisseux par le sang et la sueur, de Ymir et les tira vers le haut. Le titan, qui avait fini par s'évanouir, n'était plus en état d'opposer la moindre résistance. Une lame affûtée fut posée contre sa gorge à découvert. Le sang de Christa ne fit qu'un tour._

Fuir. Elle devait fuir, elle n'était plus en sécurité ici.

Un secousse fit sursauter Christa, la jeune fille avait posée sa tête entre ses bras sur le bord du lit et s'était légèrement assoupie. Les grognements qui s'échappaient des lèvres entrouvertes de Ymir et les mouvements de ses doigts qui agrippaient le drap semblaient indiquer que l'adolescente finissait par reprendre conscience. Tant mieux, d'ici quelques heures les effets du somnifère versait dans la marmite des gardes devraient être estompé.

-Ymir...Ymir, ça va ? Tu penses êtres en état de marcher ? Il faut faire vite, le temps presse, demanda Christa d'une voix douce pour ne brusquer son aînée.

La plus grande se redressa en grimaçant et posa sa main sur sa tempe, ces yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement en grand et se posèrent sur la petite blonde.

-Où suis-je...Et qui es-tu ? C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose de très important...

Le cœur de Christa se serra dans sa poitrine, mais elle s'efforça de sourire.

-Tout ira bien maintenant Ymir, je te le promet. Mais là il faut partir, tu ne peux pas rester ici.

-Je veux bien partir, mais pour ça, il faut d'abord que tu me lâches, railla l'intéressée.

Alors seulement Christa remarqua que ses doigts étaient enroulés autour de son poignet, elle se hâta de les enlever. Habituellement, c'était Ymir qui quémandait un contact physique, en posant un bras sur ses épaules, en lui reniflant les cheveux, ou en l'attirant contre elle. Habituellement la plus jeune s'en plaignait mais là,elle devait admettre que cela lui manquait.

Ymir pointa sa gorge du doigt et demanda d'une voix cassée :

-Tu n'aurais pas à boire par hasard ?

Elle attrapa la gourde qu'on lui tendait et avala rapidement de grande gorgée, l'eau lui dégoulinait sur le menton. Elle s'essuya le coin de la bouche et rendit le récipient.

La grande brune se leva brusquement, le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle, elle chancela.

-Attends ! Je vais t'aider ! s'écria Christa en s'élançant dans sa direction.

Elle ouvrit le carcan, posé à hauteur des chevilles, qui entravait les mouvements de la plus grande et et se glissa sous son bras pour la soutenir. Ymir était étrangement pâle, les éphélides sur ses joues ressemblaient à des tâches d'encre.

-Ton nom ? articula-t-elle avec peine tout en tentant de réprimer la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait le crâne.

-Hist...Christa !

La noble culpabilisait de ne pas avoir réussi à se présenter sous son véritable nom, mais au fond d'elle, quelque chose l'en empêchait.

-Eh bien Christa, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

-C'est que...

Le garde grogna dans son sommeille.

-...Écoutes, pour l'instant il faut déjà partir d'ici, quand nous serons en sécurité je t'expliquerait tout.

Christa avait parlé avec moins d'assurance qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, en contre-partie,du regard elle implora Ymir de la croire, elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue trois ans en arrière, lorsqu'elles apprenaient mutuellement à se faire confiance. La brune la regarda, hocha la tête et s'écarta d'elle :

-D'accord, de toutes façon je pense que pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Donc commençons par sortir d'ici.

Christa ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement et plaça une des clef dans la serrure et tourna d'un cran, la grille s'entrouvrit en grinçant.

Elle mit un pied dans le couloir, les lieux étaient bien trop calmes et vides, un nœud se forma dans son estomac, et si en fait, elles ne faisaient que se jeter droit dans un piège ? Elle avait l'horrible impression d'être un insecte fonçant dans une toile d'araignée, mais que pouvait-elle faire à part continuer à avancer. Elle fit signe à Ymir de la suivre.

Une fois arrivée au bout du palier, celle-ci s'appuya contre le mur, elle frissonnait et sa respiration était sifflante.

Descendre au rez-de chaussé aller être délicat, le seul moyen était d'emprunter l'escalier en colimaçon, mais la cage d'escalier était très étroite et les marches étaient dangereusement petites et raides.

-Tu t'en sens capable ? demanda Christa.

-Il le faut bien non ? Rétorqua son interlocutrice, je passe devant.

Même dans son état actuel, Ymir ne pouvait s'empêcher de fanfaronner. Elle commença à descendre, Christa la suivit, le ventre serré par l'appréhension, persuadée qu'une mauvaise chute était inévitable, surtout avec le bras en écharpe de Ymir. L'adolescente avec les tâches de rousseurs se tourna vers elle, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, elle loupa une marche.

Le rythme cardiaque de Christa s'emballa, heureusement dans un réflexe la main de Ymir agrippa la rampe, lui permettant de se rattraper in extremis.

La blonde s'épongea le front, l'accident avait été évité de justesse.

-Fait attention ! s'écria-t-elle.

Ymir ne répondit rien et continua à descendre en silence.

Christa ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en apercevant la porte d'entrée, elle y étaient presque.

Les deux recrues se hâtèrent de parcourir la distance qui les séparait de la sortie. C'était une nuit claire, la voûte céleste était parsemée d'étoiles étincelantes et dénuée de nuages.

Pour l'instant leurs escapades c'était quasiment déroulée sans accroc, plus que quelques mètres et...

-Que faites-vous ?

Christa sursauta en voyant une silhouette sortir de l'ombre, dans une geste de nervosité elle attrapa la manche de sa camarade.

-Mi...Mikasa

-Que faites-vous ? interrogea de nouveau la jeune asiatique avec un sérieux effrayant.

-S'il te plaît, laisse nous passer.

-Je ne peux pas,

-S'il te plaît, je ne peux la laisser retomber entre leurs mains...Tu devrais comprendre ça mieux que personne, implora l'enfant illégitime, si il avait s'agit d'Eren...

Le regard de Mikasa se troubla l'espace d'un instant, Christa sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible, les défenses de Mikasa vacillaient toujours lorsqu'il était question de son frère adoptif.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas, répéta la jeune prodige en posant la main sur la garde de son arme.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la gorge de Ymir, sa mémoire était en morceau et elle ne reconnaissait pas la personne qui lui faisait face, mais son instinct lui ordonnait de rester surs ses gardes. La pression de Christa sur son bras augmenta.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda sèchement le titan complètement perdu.

La blonde frotta la peau nu de son bras en chuchotant :

-Calmes toi, ce n'est rien.

Elle se tourna une fois de plus vers Mikasa :

-Quelqu'un d'autre a remarqué quelques choses ou tu es la seule ?

-Je suis la seule, ceux que tu n'as pas réussi à drogué se sont enivrés au point de dormir comme des nouveau-nés, la dernière mission a été rude pour les nerfs.

Le génie de la 104ème session semblait hésiter, ses doigts se desserrèrent et sa lame tomba sur le sol. Elle leur tourna le dos.

-Bon, je n'ai rien vu, considère cela comme un remerciement pour avoir sauver Armin. Maintenant hâtez vous de disparaître !

Christa hocha la tête, sa petite main serrait autour de celle de Ymir qu'elle entraînait dans son sillage, elle s'enfonça dans les ténèbres.

Fuir. Elle devait fuir, mais pour aller où ? Elle n'était plus en sécurité nulle part .


	2. Can we start again ?

Chapitre 2 : Can we start again ?

Lentement, les rayons pâles de l'aube avaient fini par dissiper la chape de brouillard argentée qui s'étaient déposée pendant la nuit.

Christa bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ses paupières étaient lourdes et ses jambes ankylosées, chaque pas était une bataille contre l'appel de Morphée.

Une odeur putride la saisit à la gorge, lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux et lui donna un haut-le-cœur. Des immondices jonchaient le sol et une eau sale débordait du caniveau, elle regarda avec dégoût sa chaussure droite atterrir dans une flaque visqueuse.

Les murs étaient lézardés et les fenêtres brisées. Son pied se dégagea dans un bruit de succion.

Un homme dormait là, étendu sur les pavés, les cheveux emmêlés et gras, les vêtements rapiécés et tachés, la figure recouverte par une feuille de chou datant de plusieurs jours et une bouteille de gin à moitié vide à la main.

La ville où elle avait décidé de faire escale était d'avantage connue pour ses faits divers que pour son cadre touristique, mais au moins elle n'était pas seule, elle avait la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui avançait à ses cotés.

La plupart des blessures de Ymir avaient déjà cicatrisées et son visage avait repris quelques couleurs, mais avec ses habits déchirés et recouverts de sang séché, elle risquait d'attirer l'attention, même dans un endroit pareil.

Toutefois, Christ avait l'esprit trop embrumé pour parvenir à trouver une solution convenable.

-On s'arrête !

La voix de Ymir résonna dans la ruelle, la plus jeune se figea instantanément.

-Je peux encore continuer, protesta-t-elle avec moins de conviction qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu tiens à peine debout, tu es sur le point de t'écrouler de fatigue ! Tu as besoin de faire une pause, et pour ma part, j'ai besoin d'explication. Tu avais dit que tu m'expliquerais la situation si j'acceptais de te suivre, tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas...Après tout, c'est moi qui souffre d'amnésie, pas toi...Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te suivre encore longtemps si tu refuses de me dire ce qui se passe.

-Mais...Si quelqu'un te voit dans cet état, il va se poser des questions et...

-C'est bon ! Laisses-moi faire, j'inventerais une histoire.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Christa, en effet, Ymir était plutôt habile en mensonge, elle en avait elle-même était victime récemment. La petite blonde hocha la tête.

La bouche de Ymir s'étira en un grand sourire qui dévoila ses dents.

-Je savais qu'on finirait par s'entendre toutes les deux ! Allons discuter de tout ça autour d'une assiette et d'une tasse de café...Et pas d'inquiétudes si tu n'as pas de quoi payer, je m'en occupe également.

Les deux partirent à la recherche d'un établissement ouvert malgré l'heure matinale, avec un peu de chance, elle pouvaient trouver une gargote bas de gamme et y obtenir un repas rance et insipide qui aurait au moins le mérite de leur remplir l'estomac.

Marchant à grands pas, elles remontèrent les ruelles sombres, évitant au maximum les artères principales. Les rues vides et silencieuses avaient quelques choses d'oppressant.

Le regard de Ymir fut attiré par une lumière jaune qui éclairait l'intérieur d'une auberge, une délicieuse odeur de café flottait dans l'air. L'odeur de nourriture qui émanait de la taverne leur mit l'eau à la bouche et Christa se rappela qu'elle n'avait presque rien avalé depuis ce jour où des titans étaient mystérieusement apparus à l'intérieur du mur Rosa.

Néanmoins, elle était tout de même réticente à l'idée d'y mettre les pieds, et si la nouvelle de leur évasion était déjà arrivé jusqu'ici, et si des affiches promettant une récompense en échange de leur capture étaient placardées à l'intérieur, et si...

Ymir venait de franchir le seuil de la porte.

Un tintement de cloche annonça son entrée, tous les regards se braquèrent dans sa direction. Christa savait que son amie pouvait être impressionnante -effrayante parfois même- mais là, elle ressemblait à un chiot devant une bande de molosse.

L'hostilité était manifeste, mais Ymir se reprit rapidement, elle avança avec un air de conquérant et fit semblant d'ignorer l'inimitié ambiante.

-'peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda le barman occupé à essuyé un verre avec un chiffon crasseux et étonné de voir quelqu'un qui n'était pas l'un de ses clients habituels.

La grande brune prit le temps de lire l'ardoise accrochée au mur avant de se décider, hors de question de montrer que la situation l'intimidait,ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

-Deux cafés et deux sandwichs au jambon...

Elle se tourna légèrement vers Christa cachée dans son dos.

-Ça te va ?

Le « oui » presque inaudible de Christa ressembla à un couinement de souris.

La plus jeune se força à faire un pas de coté et à ne plus s'abriter derrière le corps protecteur de Ymir.

Un sifflement sonore retentit.

La déesse sentit une chaleur soudaine et désagréable se propageait sur ses joues, sans son uniforme elle se sentait, faible, mise à nue, désarmée...Une voix intérieure lui ordonna de se ressaisir, après tout, c'était un soldat, un membre des bataillons d'explorations, elle avait survécu à plusieurs confrontations face aux titans, elle en avait même abattu , alors elle n'avait aucune raison de se laisser déstabiliser par les regards lubriques qu'on lui lançait.

Ymir avait plus de mal à se contrôler, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite blonde dans un geste de possession, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi, et foudroya du regard la salle lorsqu'elle attrapa sa commande.

Christa sursauta au contact chaud du gobelet entre ses mains.

En principe la clientèle des lieux, principalement composées d'escrocs, de voyous et de petits bandits, n'en aurait eut que faire, mais là, le regard glacial du titan, suffisamment explicite sur ses intentions(c'était un regard qui signifiait « refait ça et je brise méticuleusement chaque os du corps »), suffit à faire taire les bruits intempestifs, ça et le sang sur ses vêtements...

Les deux fugitives constatèrent rapidement, avec déplaisir, qu'il ne restait plus une seule table de libre, et l'idée de s'asseoir avec des criminels potentiellement armés ne les tentait guère, à moins que...

Christa tira sur la manche de Ymir avec sa main libre et désigna d'un signe de tête une table uniquement occupée par un homme à l'air las et fatigué.

Elles s'en approchèrent et Christa, qui ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'éducation rigoureuse de son enfance, préféra demander avant de se saisir d'une chaise :

-Est-ce que...Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir avec vous ?

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas de manger avec un vieux grincheux comme moi, répondit-il en soupirant.

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, à la chevelure grisonnante et aux habits élimés, Christa éprouva rapidement de la sympathie à son égard.

Ymir en revanche le regarda d'un air suspicieux, puis accepta l'offre en se disant que de toutes façons, elles couraient certainement plus vite que lui, et puis, même si elle refusait de l'admettre, elle avait aussi besoin d'une pause.

L'homme sortit une flasque de sa poche, en avala quelques gorgées, s'essuya la bouche et les examina d'un air perplexe.

-Vous êtes dans un sale état, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-En fait...commença à répondre Christa

Ymir lui coupa aussitôt la parole en prenant le ton le plus sérieux possible :

-C'est une longue histoire.

Et l'adolescente se lança dans un immense récit dans lesquels Christa était la fille d'un riche marchand menacée d'enlèvement, et elle un garde du corps engagé pour la protéger, elle décrivit des villes traversées, raconta des combats épiques menés contre de féroces adversaires, imagina diverses anecdotes pour agrémenter sa narration.

Elle avait eut un peu de mal à démarrer son mensonge, mais désormais le scénario s'écrivait dans son esprit comme un fil qui se déroulait allègrement entre ses doigts, et il lui plaisait assez bien.

L'homme éclata de rire.

-Et si tu me disais plutôt la vérité jeune homme, j'ai un fils de ton age, je sais reconnaître quand il ment.

L'énervement fit trembler les lèvres de Ymir, par habitude sa camarade lui attrapa le bras pour la calmer.

Aucune des deux ne corrigea l'erreur de leur interlocuteur.

Christa se prit au jeu, plus simple et amusant qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, le plus important était de rester raisonnable au niveau des péripéties.

-En fait, monsieur...

-Vous pouvez m'appelez Gauvain.

-Nous cherchons à aller au sud pour rejoindre nos parents, malheureusement, nous avons été agressés en chemin, mon frère s'est défendu du mieux qu'il a pu, mais...

-Si je comprends bien, vous n'avez pas de quoi payer votre repas.

Ymir fut la plus rapide :

-En effet, nous avons pensé qu'une âme généreuse pourrait peut-être...Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, nous avons de bonnes jambes...

-Bon d'accord gamin, tu as gagné, je vous offre le repas, je vais même allez voir s'il reste des chambres de libre à l'étage, ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais vu votre état ça vous fera du bien.

Christa se sentit coupable en pensant aux quelques pièces qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa bourse, certes elle ne possédait pas grand chose, mais le fait de profiter de la gentillesse de ce pauvre homme la dérangeait, déserter pour sauver la personne qu'elle appréciait le plus c'était une chose, arnaquer un innocent c'en était une autre, d'un autre coté, cet argent risquait d'être nécessaire plus tard...

-Nous...nous ne pouvons pas a...accepter, bégaya-t-elle gênée, et puis nous devons reprendre la route...

Un douleur vive sur sa jambe lui fit perdre ses mots, un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de comprendre que c'était un coup de pied volontaire de la part de Ymir.

-J'insiste ! Vous me rappelez trop mes enfants, je me sentirais mal de ne pas vous aider.

Elle s'apprêta à bredouiller un merci lorsqu'elle sentit une main se posé sur son épaule. Une autre main se posa sur la table.

Les trois convives se figèrent.

Une fois de plus Ymir fut la première à réagir.

-Ôtes tes sales pattes de là ! rugit-elle en plantant retirant violemment la main de l'épaule de Christa.

Le membre en question appartenait à Lance, un gaillard insolent d'une vingtaine d'année, dernière recrue d'une bande de voyou, qui cherchait à affirmer sa place dans le groupe en provoquant des conflits.

Il attrapa Christa et l'obligea à se lever, faisant bondir Ymir de sa chaise. La lame d'un couteau se déplia aussitôt à quelques centimètres du visage de la brune.

-Ne bouges pas ! s'écria-t-il en tentant de paraître menaçant malgré ces mains qui tremblotaient, tu joues les grands frères protecteurs, mais tu n'es pas si efficace que ça dans ce rôle, j'ai entendu votre conversation, alors si tu ne veux pas être blessé...Maintenant écartes toi !

Il se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, aucun des deux n'osant faire un seul geste. Ymir hésitait sur la conduite à adopter, une partie d'elle voulait juste lui arracher Christa, mais le risque de se faire lacérer la figure refrénait cette envie. Lance ne savait pas non plus comment réagir, il avait pensé naïvement que le fait de posséder une arme serait une dissuasion suffisante, mais ce...ce nouveau venu avec sa drôle de voix qui semblait n'en avoir que faire des lois qui régissaient la ville, refusait de le laisser passer.

Toutes l'attention de la salle était tourné vers eux.

Il répéta son avertissement, espérant ne pas avoir à se servir de son arme :

-Pousses-toi !

Lorsqu'il constata qu'on ne prenait pas ses menaces au sérieux, il poussa un rugissement de rage et donna un coup de couteau.

Le corps de Ymir réagit de lui même, sa main intercepta la lame tranchante tandis que sa jambe faucha celles de son adversaire avec une facilité étonnante...Bon sang ! Quand avait-elle appris à faire ça ?

Voyant que Lance cherchait à se relever, le propriétaire des lieux décida d'intervenir.

-Pas de bagarre dans mon établissement, c'est la règle, annonça-t-il en remettant le jeune homme sur pied.

C'est seulement en relâchant le coutelas que la brune remarqua le sang qui s'écoulait sur sa paume et prit conscience de la situation.

Son index droit tomba sur le sol.

Christa pâlit en voyant le moignon ensanglanté, elle avait beau savoir qu'en tant que shifter-titan Ymir, était tout à fait capable de faire repousser ses membres, elle était tout de même mal à l'aise.

La petite bonde se demanda d'ailleurs si son amie avait encore conscience du monstre qui se caché sur la face sombre de son cœur.

Mais pour l'instant, il y avait des problèmes plus urgent à régler.

Elle se tourna vers Gauvain,occupé à nouer un mouchoir autour de la blessure de son amie pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement et demanda timidement :

-Excusez moi, j'aimerais savoir si votre proposition est toujours d'actualité...Parce que Ymir a besoin d'aller de désinfecter ses blessures, et de quelques soins...je me disais que ce serait plus simple si nous pouvions accéder à une chambre...

L'homme hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

-Attendez moi là, je reviens.

Et il partit voir l'aubergiste, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille,lui glissa un papier chiffonné dans la main reçut un petit objet dans le creux de la sienne et revint vers les deux adolescentes.

-C'est bon, j'ai réussi à vous avoir une chambre, voici les clefs. Pour y accéder, vous empruntez les escaliers là-bas, puis vous longez le couloirs, aucune chance de la rater.

Christa se confondit en remerciements.

Le quarantenaire lui tapota doucement le dos, lui assura que ce n'était rien, et les accompagna jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte, Christa tourna fébrilement la clef dans la serrure...et comprit ce que Gauvain avait voulu dire par « ce n'est pas du luxe » : Une matière verdâtre, visqueuse et malodorante suintait sur les recouverts murs d'un horrible papier peint jauni, le matelas du lit s'était affaissé, créant une petite cuvette, et la porte de la salle de bain était à moitié arrachée de ses gonds...enfin, elles n'avaient pas l'intention de s'attarder là, juste le temps de reprendre des forces, puis...

Le son du porte que l'on fermait lui indiqua que Ymir venait de pénétrer dans la pièce à son tour.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment ton frère n'est-ce pas, parce que en dehors du fait que je n'ai pas le bon appareil pour remplir parfaitement ce rôle, j'ai quelques souvenirs vagues et confus de mon enfance, et tu n'apparais dans aucun d'entre eux.

-En fait...Quand il a cru que tu étais un garçon, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de se faire passer pour des frères sœurs, après tout ils recherchent deux filles, pas un frère et sa sœur.

-Et notre véritable lien ?

Christa hésita sur les informations à révéler, craignant de compromettre le plan qui s'était échafaudé dans son esprit fatigué, celui-ci était simple : Amener Ymir dans un endroit où elle serait en sécurité, puis revenir se rendre, seule, et ne jamais révéler le lieu de refuge de son aînée. Elle savait que la séparation risquait d'être difficile,surtout pour elle, et que sa désertion se payerait certainement par une exécution, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives et tout ce qui comptait désormais, c'était de sauver Ymir.

-Nous sommes des membres de l'armée issus de la même promotion, mais la dernière mission a mal tournée et...nos supérieurs hiérarchiques sont persuadés que tu es en partie responsable de cet échec.

-Est-ce nous étions des amies ?

-Non pas vraiment...

Ce mensonge lui broya le cœur, la douleur augmenta en voyant la mine déconfite de la brune. Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa dans la petite chambre.

-Au moins tu m'apprécie suffisamment pour mettre en jeu ta carrière...Bon je vais à la douche, si je l'arrose il repoussera peut-être, essaya de plaisanter la plus grande en regardant son moignon.

-En t'attendant, je vais m'allonger et fermer les yeux quelques minutes.

Christa réprima un bâillement.

-Dis, Ymir...

Une autre idée s'inscrivit dans sa tête, mais elle hésita à la prononcer, elle finit par se forcer en voyant que l'adolescente aux tâches de rousseur s'impatientait.

-Tu me rejoins au lit après ? demanda-t-elle en se triturant les doigts.

Le rire nerveux de Ymir se répercuta contre les murs.

-Oh nous avons ce genre de relation en fait ?

Christa sentit une teinte carminée colorer ses joues, elle baissa la tête pour dissimuler son rougissement.

-Pas comme ça ! Je voulais dire pour dormir...

Le sourire narquois de Ymir refusait de s'effacer, agacée la blonde lui lança un oreiller à la figure.

-Va te laver au lieu de me regarder avec cet air idiot !

Sa camarade lui renvoya le coussin et se dirigea vers la douche, toujours avec ce fichu sourire sur le visage.

Christa soupira et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, même amnésique Ymir parvenait encore à lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Dans le renfoncement de la douche, une fine couche de buée ne tarda pas à recouvrir les murs. Ymir grimaça en sentant le jet d'eau chaude atterrir entre ses omoplates. Le liquide cristallin glissa le long de sa colonne. Elle dénoua le tissu souillé de sang entour sur sa dextre, il tomba dans le bac et fut rapidement gorgé d'humidité. Elle regarda l'eau rougie disparaître en tourbillonnant. Ainsi, elle était devenue soldat...Pourtant elle ne se rappelait pas avoir ce type d'aspiration dans son enfance...

L'adolescente remit ses haillons en se promettant de les remplacer dès que la première occasion se présenterait et replaça la pièce de tissu trempée dans sa poche. En ressortant, elle remarqua aussitôt le calme qui s'était abattu sur la chambre et le léger sifflement que produisait le nez de Christa. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds elle s'approcha doucement, un sourire espiègle sur la figure.

La petite blonde prononça des paroles inaudibles et se retourna.

La plus grande s'arrêta net au milieu de la chambre, puis avoir compris que la plus jeune s'agitait dans son sommeille, traversa les quelques mètres restant

-Ymir...marmonna Christa endormie.

Le visage de Ymir se modifia pour prendre une expression sereine, attendrie, elle attrapa la couverture et recouvrit le corps de la plus jeune avec.

Alors, elle recula, jusqu'au couloir et, le plus doucement possible, referma la porte derrière elle.

_Christa sentait l'irrégularité du matelas dans son dos, elle sentait le lit qui s'affaissait , le frottement des draps contre sa peau, le parfum réconfortant de Ymir. Sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux,elle su d'instinct dans quel endroit elle se trouvait, là où elle avait dormi pendant ses trois années de formations, mais le dortoir était étrangement silencieux, étrangement vide..._

_-Tu es un humain, affirma une voix connue._

_Elle ouvrit le yeux, son regard rentra aussitôt en contact avec celui de l'adolescente penchée au dessus d'elle._

_-Et les titans dévorent les humains n'est-ce pas ? demanda la voix avec un ton plus rauque._

_La déesse hocha la tête sans comprendre...Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en sentant les mains froides de Ymir, qui s'étaient glissé sous son haut, caresser son épiderme._

_-Ymir...Nous ne pouvons pas...hoqueta-t-elle, les pensées rendue confuse par la sensation étrange dans son ventre._

_Le titan-shifter grommela mais accepta le refus et se contenta de s'asseoir. Le matelas s'enfonça encore un peu sous le poids de la brune._

_-Tu as raison Christa, on ne peut pas faire ça...Après tout..._

_Le rythme cardiaque de la blonde s'emballa lorsqu'elle entendit la fin de la phrase._

_-...J'ai prévu de me marier, je dois épouser Bertolt._

_Impossible ! Les paroles prononcées par Ymir lors de la bataille de Trost n'étaient-elles qu'un tissu de mensonges ?_

_-Mais...Tu avais dit qu'on se marierait à la fin de tout ça, tu l'avais promis !_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à toute rompre dans sa cage thoracique.

Bon sang ! Christa savait depuis longtemps qu'elle appréciait énormément Ymir, inutile de le nier, mais la possibilité de pouvoir aimait la brune de cette façon ne l'avait jamais effleurée. Cela ne voulait rien dire, elle avait juste été perturbée par les événements récents et la conversation qu'elle avait eu juste avant de s'assoupir, ce rêve ne représentait nullement ses véritables désirs...

-Menteuse ! hurla la voix au fond de son cœur.

De son coté Ymir, n'ayant aucune connaissance des questions qui tourmentaient sa cadette, arpentait les rues du faubourg. Machinalement elle faisait rouler de petites pierres en donnant un léger coup de pied dedans. En ce milieu de matinée, les rues étaient pleines d'animations, mais l'adolescente savait comment passer inaperçu, elle était particulièrement doué à ce jeu-là. De ce fait, tout le monde autour d'elle se comportait comme si elle n'existait pas.

Un papier chiffonné lancé par un homme coiffé d'un haut-de-forme attira son attention, intriguée elle le ramassa de la main droite et le déplia dans la foulée. Il s'agissait du journal local, un exemplaire issu du tirage de la nuit. L'adolescente parcourut rapidement la une du regard et, par simple curiosité, jeta un coup d'œil sur la date...

D'après le quotidien, ils étaient en 850 ! Ce n'était possible...plus de soixante années n'avaient pas pu s'écouler comme ça, sinon elle serait morte, ou du moins, elle serait devenue une vieille défraîchie...

Se calmer, elle devait se calmer. Il y avait certainement une explication rationnelle, la pouvoir actuel avait du mettre en place un nouveau calendrier...Cette solution lui plaisait bien, elle l'adopta.

C'est uniquement à ce moment qu'elle remarqua à quel point ces doigts étaient crispés sur la feuille, elle les enleva un à un, d'abord le pouce, l'index, puis le majeur...

Une seconde ! Son index, il était là, comme si il n'avait jamais été tranché. Une sueur froide lui inonda l'échine...Peut-être n'avait-il jamais été coupé, peut-être avait-elle imaginée cette scène...

Elle glissa la main dans sa poche, le mouchoir s'y trouvait.

Peut-être que c'était le moment présent qui n'était qu'un rêve...

Agacée, elle frappa du point contre un mur en brique, la douleur qui se propagea dans ses phalanges lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas un songe, que tout cela était réel.

Merde ! Ymir était perdue, troublée, désemparée.

L'enfant fourvoyé leva les yeux vers les immenses murs au loin, seul élément rassurant et familier dans ce monde qui lui était presque entièrement inconnu.


	3. Close my eyes, these voices stay

La porte venait de s'ouvrir en grand et de heurter le mur avec fracas. Ymir se tenait sur le seuil, nerveuse, paniquée, bien loin de la personne calme qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être.

Instinctivement la petite déesse se leva, attrapa doucement l'enfant troublé par la main et l'attira à l'intérieur, se forçant à ignorer la brûlure au bout de ses doigts. Christa avait chaud, trop chaud, elle avait besoin d'ouvrir la fenêtre, mais celle-ci était bloquée. Pour l'instant, elle devait feindre d'aller bien, Ymir avait besoin d'elle.

Elle obligea son aînée à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit à coté d'elle et retira une mèche foncée collée par la sueur sur son visage, dévoilant une multitude de tache des rousseurs.

-Tout va bien, calmes-toi, je suis là.

Le ton se voulait apaisant, mais cela sonnait faux, horriblement faux.

-Regardes !

Ymir agita sa main juste devant les yeux de la blonde, trop perturbée pour remarquer le visage anormalement rouge de sa camarade. Christa ne remarque tout d'abord que l'absence du mouchoir, puis...

Mince ! Elle n'avait pas prévu que le processus de régénération soit aussi rapide. Il lui fallait trouver une excuse pour expliquer cette guérison soudaine, elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de dire « ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, tu es un titan », non elle ne pouvait certainement pas.

-En fait...

La voix de Ymir monta d'un diapason :

-Dis moi la vérité ! Qu'est-ce que qui m'arrive, qu'est-ce que je suis, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

La plus petite se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer sans prononcer un seul mot, le titan-shifter l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua sans ménagement.

-Répond moi, merde !

Les rouages dans le cerveau de Christa s'activèrent brusquement.

-OK, je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité, pour être exacte, tu étais un cobaye destiné à être éliminé.

Ymir eut un rire bref.

-Donc je ne suis qu'un rat de laboratoire...Et toi qui prend des risques pour moi, tu dois vraiment être idiote.

-Tu as tord ! Je...Je ne suis pas idiote...Tu mérites d'être sauvée !

Un éclat illumina un court instant le regard de la grande brune.

On frappa à la porte.

La plus grande glissa aussitôt la main dans sa poche. Les deux filles se regardèrent, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité. La voix de Gauvain résonna dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait demanda Christa.

Ymir se gratta le front d'un air pensif.

-Va ouvrir décida-t-elle, vite, avant qu'il ne défonce la porte !

Gauvain pénétra dans la pièce sans attendre dès que l'autorisation d'entrer lui fut accordée. Christa trouva qu'il avait une mine plus joyeuse qu'auparavant, comme si il avait trouvé une raison de se réjouir entre-temps.

Ymir fronça les sourcils, ce revirement de situation ne lui plaisait guère, elle huma dans l'air une odeur connue, mais sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom.

-Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles et vous apportez ça.

Il tendit un sac, l'enfant illégitime le saisit mais n'osa pas regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans, de peur de ressembler à un enfant avide, impatient. L'homme remarqua son trouble.

-Ouvres, c'est un cadeau.

La sacoche contenait en fait des vêtements, la gorge de Christa se serra sur le coup de l'émotion, même dans ce monde il existait encore des personnes altruistes, qui étaient là pour leur prêter main forte.

-Merci, je ne sais comment...bredouilla-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il avec un sourire, mais si vous tenez tant que ça à me remercier, il y a un service que vous pouvez me rendre...

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama la plus jeune toujours prête à rendre service, tout ce que vous voulez.

Ymir marmonna des paroles inintelligibles.

-Voilà, j'ai un colis à récupérer, et j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide...Ah ! Et j'oubliais...

Il sortit un spray de sa poche et marcha vers Ymir qui recula.

-Allons, laisse-moi moi voir ta blessure, ça risque de piquer un peu mais un grand garçon comme toi peut supporter ça.

Il lui attrapa le bras. La fragrance devint plus forte. Christa avala difficilement sa salive, et si il découvrait que...

-Lâche-moi ! aboya le titan-shifter.

Ça y est ! Elle savait ce qu'était cette senteur atroce qui lui soulevait le cœur, Gauvain s'était enivré, c'est pour cela qu'il semblait aussi heureux que si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait hérité d'une fortune incommensurable. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec cet homme...

Voyant que l'adulte s'apprêtait à insister, la petite déesse décida d'intervenir avant que la situation ne devienne irrécupérable.

-S'il vous plaît, excusez-le et laissez le désinfectant, je vais m'en occupais et je vous le rapporterais tout à l'heure, je crois que mon frère ne se sent pas très bien.

Et pour appuyer ses dires elle posa ses lèvres sur le front de la brune, priant pour qu'aucun rougissement n'apparaisse sur sa figure.

Gauvain hocha la tête.

-Je suppose que c'est le mieux à faire, je vous attendrais dans ma chambre, c'est là 306.

Une fois de nouveau seules, Christa fouilla dans le sac et lança à Ymir ce qui devait lui être destiné. L'adolescente aux taches de rousseurs renifla bruyamment, une forte odeur de naphtaline imprégnait les tissus.

-Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, ordonna-t-elle, je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

La petite blonde s'indigna :

-Comment oses-tu dire ça, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous ?

Ymir se leva.

-Justement ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il agit comme ça uniquement par gentillesse, il cache forcément quelque chose ! Moi je n'y vais pas.

Christa se pinça une phalange dans un tic nerveux, pourquoi Ymir était-elle si obtus et butée ?

-Bien dans ce cas j'irais seule, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ici.

-Comme si je pouvais te laisser sauter dans la gueule du loup sans rien faire.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges constamment, alors arrêtes !

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait haussé le ton jusqu'à crier, son corps tremblait sous l'effet de l'énervement.

-Dans ce cas, vas-y, rétorqua sèchement la plus grande, je m'en fous.

Et elle se retourna, indiquant ainsi qu'elle ne la retiendrait pas, que la porte était grande ouverte. Christa voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et quitta la pièce en silence, elle détestait partir sur une dispute, cependant, elle refusait de céder. Elle tâta ses poches pour vérifier que le spray s'y trouvait, soupira, et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

A l'instar de la première fois qu'elle avait traversé le couloir, elle ne croisa personne sur son chemin malgré l'heure plus avancée. Peut-être étaient-ils les seuls à occuper une chambre, le bar devait faire vivre l'établissement.

Elle toqua, Gauvain l'accueilli en souriant.

-Je suis content que tu sois venu.

La jeune fille excusa Ymir, prétextant une fièvre soudaine pour ne pas dire la vérité. La bouche de son interlocuteur se tordit légèrement dans un mouvement qui ressemblait à un sourire.

-Ce n'est rien, il faut mieux qu'il se repose, attends une minute, le temps que je mette mon manteau, et nous y allons.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et resta sur le seuil à attendre.

-C'est bon ! Allons-y.

Ymir était un crétin, comme si une personne aussi aimable pouvait représenter une menace, c'était la bonté incarnée.

La salle principale, encore pleine et animée il y a quelques heures à peine, était désormais vide et terne. Le barman occupée à frotter un verre recouvert de traces de doigt avec un chiffon crasseux les regarda passer du coin de l'œil.

Christa frissonna, elle avait froid et regrettais de ne pas avoir enfiler le gilet matelassé qui se trouvait dans la sacoche, le soleil matinal ne parvenait pas à la réchauffer et le fait d'être à bout de nerfs n'arrangeait rien. Pour se changer les idées elle entama la conversation.

-Vous savez qui vous a envoyé ce colis ?

Pas de réponde, elle insista :

-Un ami, de la famille ?

Gauvain resta muet et détourna le regard quand elle se tourna vers lui. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et avant d'avoir compris ce qui arrivait, Christa se retrouva prise au piège.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Ymir avait raison, elle aurait du se méfier, elle avait été trop naïve et maintenant elle allait être...

On l'empoigna avec force et un coton imbibé lui fut appliqué sur le nez. Elle se débattit, griffa, donna des coups de pied, mais déjà le chloroforme commençait à faire effet, ses mouvements devenaient plus lents, ses membres plus lourds. Le monde s'effaça. _A l'aide Ymir..._

* * *

 

Le titan-shifter se retourna sur le ventre et plaça l'oreiller sur sa tête pour ne plus entendre le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge, « Christa, Christa » semblaient dire les aiguilles. Elle s'empara du premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main – un coussin en l'occurrence –, et l'envoya en direction du bruit. Le cadran se brisa en heurtant le sol. Ymir fut tellement soulagée de ne plus avoir à supporter ce son agaçant qu'elle ne s'en formalisa pas, il lui suffira de de dire que la pendule était mal accrochée pour justifier sa chute lorsque sa camarade de reviendra, et puis, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre, elle se fichait bien de ce que la petite blonde pouvait penser à son sujet.

Il n'empêchait que cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps que celle-ci s'était absentée, il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose, peut-être avait-elle des ennuis...

Bon sang ! Pourquoi s'en souciait-elle, ce n'était pas ses affaires, elles n'étaient même pas amies !

Une pulsation enfla dans son cerveau et la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait depuis la veille devint plus intense, comme si une bête minuscule s'était mise à lui grignoter l'intérieur de la boite crânienne. L'adolescente se massa les tempes pour essayer d'apaiser son mal de crâne, en vain, la douleur ne faisait que s'accroître. Elle ferma les yeux, une bonne sieste restait le meilleur moyen qu'elle connaissait pour faire disparaître une migraine, mais le sommeil ne voulait pas d'elle.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de roupiller, elle a besoin de toi, aller dépêches-toi !_

Elle lutta un instant contre les voix dans son esprit avant de céder, il lui suffisait d'aller frapper chez Gauvain, de constater que Christa – certainement trop fâchée pour retourner ici – était restée lui tenir compagnie et qu'elle était saine et sauve, pour avoir la conscience tranquille.

Ymir soupira et enfila les chaussures qu'elle avait enlevée en hâte et négligemment jetée dans un coin de la pièce avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le matelas défoncé.

Elle détestait agir ainsi, elle détestait faire le premier pas après une dispute, cela lui apparaissait comme une situation de faiblesse, mais c'était l'unique solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour soulager ses craintes.

Elle esquiva les morceaux de verre brisé et quitta la pièce, les mains dans les poches, en sifflotant, dans un air faussement détendu.

Son poing martela la porte de la chambre numéro 306, elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

-Gauvain, Christa, c'est moi Ymir, ouvrez ! s'écria-t-elle en appuyant sur la poignet.

La porte céda. Dans un réflexe instantané Ymir bondit en arrière, avant de se constater que personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce, Gauvain, distrait avait certainement oublié de fermer correctement.

Elle franchit prudemment le seuil – son instinct lui disant de se méfier –, et avança à tâtons, le temps pour ses yeux de s'habituaient à l'obscurité et d'être en mesure de trouver l'interrupteur.

Une lumière vive inonda la pièce en grésillant.

Le plancher était maculé de boue, jonché de saletés, de bouteilles vides, d'habits froissés, rien d'intéressant à première vue. Sans aucun scrupule elle renversa le contenu des tiroirs sur le sol, dispersant du bout du pied ce qu'elle jugeait sans importance, soit la majorité de ce qui s'y trouvait. Un petit carnet noir attira son attention, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit une feuille s'en échappa en tourbillonnant. En la dépliant l'adolescente constata qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre et la parcourue rapidement.

Bon dieu ! C'était une demande de rançon...Le titan-shifter avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle tourna les pages si rapidement que plusieurs se détachèrent de la reliure, elle les attrapa au vol. Une série de chiffres et de noms y était griffonné, avec tout en bas...

Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent dans l'esprit de la brune.

Ce gars...Ce salaud ! Il avait profité de la gentillesse de Christa ! Ymir bouillait de rage, elle n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver cet enfoiré et lui cognait dessus jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'une masse informe et sanguinolente, jusqu'à avoir trop mal pour refermer le poing et porter un coup supplémentaire.

L'adolescente se précipita à l'extérieur, le temps pressait, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, si elle voulait avoir avoir la moindre chance...

Elle dévala les marches d'escalier quatre à quatre.

-La petite blonde qui était avec moi, vous l'avez vu ? apostropha-t-elle le barman absorbé par la vaisselle sale dans l'évier.

-Elle est passé avec Gauvain il y a trois heures.

-Pour aller où ? J'ai besoin de savoir, je dois la retrouver !

-Aucune idée, tu n'as qu'à demander à Lance, il sait peut-être quelque chose, répondit-il sans relever la tête.

L'homme était trop habitué aux disparitions inexpliquées pour s'en émouvoir, une de plus ou une de moins n'y changeait rien, ce genre d'événement était monnaie courante ici.

-Qui ça ?

D'un geste vague de la main il désigna une silhouette assise dans fond, en train de siroter un verre. Elle s'en approcha.

Lui ! C'était l'individu avec qui elle s'était bagarré plus tôt. En reconnaissant la personne à l'origine de ses déboires et de son humiliation Lance se tassa sur sa chaise. Il était devenu la risée de la bande, et alors qu'il pensait que rien ne pouvait faire empirer d'avantage sa journée, voilà que son adversaire revenait pour le narguer.

Ymir lui colla le carnet,qu'elle avait emporté avec elle, devant les yeux.

-Un petit voyou comme toi doit être capable de me renseigner.

Évidemment, il était au courant de ce qui se tramait dans les bas fonds de la ville, le chef de son groupe y participait même activement, toutefois il avait juré de ne révéler aucune information à ce sujet, il en allait de son honneur et de sa vie.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas mettre ton nez là-dedans, considères que tu es fils unique maintenant.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Comme si je pouvais l'abandonner alors qu'elle a tout sacrifié pour me sauver !

-Je ne peux rien dire, sinon ils me tueront.

-De toute façon, si tu refuse de parler, je te tuerais à leur place.

Elle l'attrapa par le col.

-Tu penses que je ne suis pas sérieuse ! hurla-t-elle, tu veux que je te montre si je plaisante !

Ymir resserra sa prise au point de l'étrangler. Lance tira sur les bras de son bourreau pour tenter de se libérer, mais le titan-shifter, décidé à ne rien lâcher, reprit avec la même véhémence :

-Quel genre de trafic s'opère ici ?

Le regard du petit escroc commençait à se voiler.

-D'êtres humains, répondit-il en suffoquant à moitié, les marchands d'esclaves et les proxénètes viennent ici pour se fournir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune amnésique relâcha légèrement la pièce de tissu entre ses mains. Dans quel pétrin Christa avait-elle mis les pieds...

Lance inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène et s'étouffa presque en sentant l'air entrer de nouveau dans ses poumons, il avait bien cru que sa vie était arrivée à sa fin. Il se massa la gorge.

-Où s'effectuent les transactions ? l'interrogea l'adolescente aux éphélides.

-Dans un hangar à coté du port, un bateau vient récupérer la marchandise à la tomber de la nuit.

Ymir resta silencieuse quelques instants, le temps d'analyser la situation.

-Bien, montre-moi le chemin.

-Impossible ! Si je...

Son interlocutrice lui lança un regard si noir qu'il se recroquevilla, Le petit voyou fut persuadé qu'il allait être tuer si il refusait de coopérer.

-Tu n'as pas conscience de ce à quoi tu t'attaques, ils n'ont aucun scrupule à se salir les mains, essaya-t-il de l'avertir pendant qu'il se levait.

-Rien à faire ! Et pas d'entourloupes, sinon moi non plus je n'hésiterais pas à couvrir mes mains de sang.

-Je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée, mais à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt tu devras te débrouiller.

-D'accord, si tu tiens tant à rester un lâche, rétorqua Ymir d'un ton sec.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de ce qui la pousser à agir ainsi et elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir, elle devait sauver Christa, c'était tout.

* * *

 

Christa entrouvrit le yeux, sa bouche était pâteuse et ses bras et jambes ankylosés. Les sédatifs qu'on lui avait administrés brouillaient ses pensées. Par une petite lucarne, elle voyait la lumière du jour décliner, d'un instant à l'autre elle allait être...

La petite déesse se mordit l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang pour réprimer son envie de pleurer, cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça, elle n'avait même pas réussi à mettre Ymir en sécurité.

Avec difficulté elle tourna un peu la tête vers Gauvain qui avait pris une teint livide.

-Aidez-moi, articula-t-elle péniblement.

Il s'éloigna, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu.

La jeune fuyarde se décomposa intérieurement, elle était abandonnée, personne n'allait venir à son secoure.

Un bruit de pas retentit sur le sol poussiéreux. Elle sentit un liquide froid couler entrer ses lèvres, automatique elle avala plusieurs gorgée avant de serrer les dents, elle refusait d'accepter quelque chose de la part de ce traître.

-Bois, c'est juste de l'eau, je te le promets.

Comme si elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Détachez-moi plutôt, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

-Je ne peux pas, c'est pour eux, pour mes gosses, si je ne verse pas la somme demandée, ils vont être...Pardonnes-moi...

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Christa pensa à la bataille de Trost, aux soldats qui avaient acceptés de retourner sur le front malgré la peur, malgré les traumatismes, pour empêcher leurs familles de connaître l'horreur qu'ils venaient de vivre. Eux c'était leurs vies qu'ils sacrifiaient, pas celle des autres.

Non, elle pouvait pas lui pardonner, elle en était incapable.

Une ombre se projeta sur le mur, elle se contorsionna pour apercevoir le nouveau venu, à en juger la réaction de Gauvain – qui s'était mis à suer à grosses gouttes –, c'était la personne qu'il attendait.

Le nouvel arrivant jeta une bourse garnie de piécettes au père de famille déchu.

-Bon boulot, je suis persuadé qu'une prise comme ça va rapporter gros, les propriétaires de bordels seront prêts à y mettre le prix.

Gauvain, mal à l'aise laissa presque tomber sa flasque.

-C'est juste une gamine, on ne pourrait pas...J'en ai marre de tout ça, je n'en peux plus de participer à toutes tes petites combines Dal, c'est la dernière fois.

-Tu veux me laisser tomber ? demanda le dénommé Dal avec un ton faussement innocent.

-Je ne suis même plus capable de me regarder dans le miroir, je me dégoûtes, tu peux comprendre ça ? s'exclama Gauvain d'une voix vacillante.

Son interlocuteur fit mine de réfléchir.

-Soit, mettons fin à notre coopération dans ce cas.

Gauvain contempla la demi-douzaine d'hommes présents sans oser y croire.

-J'y vais alors...

Après un dernier regard en arrière, il se retourna et s'élança vers la sortie, il était parvenu à rassembler la somme nécessaire pour la rançon, désormais il allait vivre. Il y eu un claquement sonore et...

Une tache rouge s'étala sur sa poitrine, il regarda la fleur de sang s'étendre, éberlué, et bascula en avant.

La petite blonde eut un haut le cœur en sentant l'odeur de souffre et de chair brûlée.

Dal abaissa l'arme encore fumante.

-Boss vous venez de buter votre meilleur rabatteur, s'écria l'un des hommes de main.

Le leader braqua le canon sur son acolyte.

-Et alors, j'en trouverais un autre, quelqu'un d'autre à un problème avec ma façon de procéder ?

Le petit groupe terrorisé lui assura que non.

Jusqu'à présent, Christa avait espéré que Ymir vole à son secoure mais maintenant elle priait de tout son cœur que la brune ne vienne pas, l'homme était dangereux, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à l'abattre froidement. Hélas, elle distingua un bruit de cavalcade, rapidement suivie d'une voix qu'elle connaissait bien :

-Christa ! Je jure que celui qui lui a fait du mal aura à faire à moi !

La plus jeune rassembla ses forces.

-Ymir! Ne viens pas ici, ils sont armés ! hurla-t-elle.

Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager le titan-shifter, et celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire irruption. Ymir lança un regard dénué d'émotion au corps inerte de Gauvain, pour elle il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait.

-C'est qui le chef, que je lui présente mes salutations en premier, demanda l'adolescente avec provocation.

Le criminel eut un sourire amusé, il avait envie de s'amuser avant de donner une bonne leçon à cet impertinent.

-Tu ne manque pas de culot, tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?

-C'est surtout que j'en ai rien à faire.

Elle bondit en avant pour porter le premier coup, Ymir était rapide, mais les séquelles de ses derniers combats nuisaient à la fluidité de ses mouvements. On l'attrapa par l'arrière pour l'immobiliser.

Dal leva son arme, la crosse s'abattit dans un bruit d'os brisés, du sang ruissela sur le menton de la brune, il brandit le fusil une seconde fois pour porter le coup de grâce.

L'estomac de Christa se retourna.

-Stop ! Arrêtez, ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie.

L'homme abaissa son rifle, cela devenait vraiment intéressant, il lança à la petite blonde un regard de prédateur.

-Tu acceptes de faire tout ce que je t'ordonnes.

Elle détourna le regard, elle avait compris ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

-Oui, si vous me promettez que Ymir aura la vie sauve.

-Tu as ma parole.

Mais quelqu'une n'était pas satisfait de cet arrangement, le titan-shifter se débattit comme un forcené.

-Je refuse ! Christa tu ne peux pas faire ça...Merde !

On posa le métal froid d'un pistolet sur front.

Christa essaya de paraître sur d'elle :

-Ne bouge pas, sinon tu vas être tuer !

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'un écho ironique dans son esprit.

La petite blonde sentit des mains avides se glisser sous sa chemise, le tissu fut déchiré, les boutons arrachés, et ses sous vêtement dévoilés. Dans un réflexe de protection, elle ferma le yeux. Pendant longtemps, son but avait été de mourir en martyr, dans un sens c'est ce qui allait arriver, mais elle avait toujours imaginé son sacrifice comme le fait de repousser quelqu'un au moment ou une main gigantesque allait se refermer sur lui, au moment où les balles étaient sur le point de le toucher...

Christa sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes et le son à peine perceptible d'une fermeture qui s'ouvrait parvint à ses oreilles.

Elle entendit une explosion – sans doute une conduite de gaz –, des cris...

Un liquide chaud et poisseux se déversa sur son ventre nu.


	4. Dive into the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Chapitre déconseillé aux plus jeunes.

Chapitre 4 : Dive into the heart

-Un titan !

Le cri annonciateur de mort et de désolation retentit dans le hangar. Impossible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être...Si il était là, le titan dansant se tenait au dessus d'elle, le corps de Dal disparaissant des pieds jusqu'à la taille dans sa gueule.

-A l'aide ! Que quelqu'un m'aide, supplia le criminel.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, ses acolytes étaient bien trop tétanisée pour faire le moindre geste et voler à son secoure. Du sang tombait goutte à goutte sur le ventre de la petite déesse que l'on s'apprêtait à sacrifier dans un rituel sordide.

Les mâchoires se refermèrent, broyant les os, déchirant la chair.

Christa vit avec horreur ce qui restait du corps de son agresseur chutait à coté d'elle, une expression d'effroi inscrite pour l'éternité sur la figure, elle déglutit avec difficulté.

L'homme qui était chargé de tenir Ymir et qui se trouvait désormais perché en équilibre précaire sur son épaule s'écria d'une voix horrifiée :

-Boss ! Ô mon dieu ! Il a été...

Hélas, il n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter plus longtemps sur le sort de son chef, une main gigantesque l'attrapa par le col et le souleva, il hurla de peur et se débattit.

-Lâche-moi !

Avec une ironie macabre le monstre fit un mouvement du bras et desserra les doigts. Le corps du bandit s'éleva en l'air, fit un arc de cercle et retomba brutalement. Son crâne heurta le mur de brique blanche, il en sortit une matière qui rougit aussitôt.

Le titan dansant poussa un rugissement empli de rage et de fureur.

La petite blonde se redressa tant bien que mal, les mains toujours attachées à un morceau de tuyauterie. Elle avait peur...Non ! Elle était terrifiée. Elle essaya de refouler ses frayeurs, de se persuader que Ymir ne lui ferait jamais de mal, mais au fond de son cœur ses craintes refusaient de disparaître. Au contraire, elles s'intensifiaient, seconde après seconde, battement de cœur après battement de cœur.

Les jambes de l'un des témoins se dérobèrent sous son poids, un flot de larme ruissela sur son visage et un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de sa gorge. Une tache jaunâtre colora son pantalon clair.

-Je ne veux pas mourir...Pitié...

Il savait que c'était inutile, que sa plaidoirie n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner, qu'il était le prochain. Le monstre aveuglé par sa colère ne lui pardonnerait jamais, ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Dans une ultime tentative désespéré, il essaya de rampa vers la sortie.

La bête le saisit par le bras et se mit à le secouer comme si il était une simple poupée de chiffon. Les faibles gémissements se transformèrent en hurlements d'effrois.

Les lèvres de Christa formèrent un mot, elle avait envie de crier, toutefois, elle ne parvenait à produire aucun son. « Arrêtes Ymir, arrêtes ! » voulait-elle hurler, mais la phrase refusait de sortir.

Le cadavre sanguinolent s'écrasa sur le sol.

L'odeur putride du sang et des boyaux encore chauds commençait lentement à envahir les lieux. Christa eut un haut le cœur, son estomac se serra et elle sentit le goût acide de la bile dans sa bouche.

Elle avait beau savoir que les victimes étaient des ordures, des salauds qui n'auraient eu aucun scrupule à la considérer comme un morceau de viande et à la traiter comme tel, elle se sentait mal, très mal.

_Quelque chose clochait, ce silence soudaine et cette impression de chute sans fin dans les ténèbres...Ymir ouvrit les yeux. Autour d'elle il n'y avait rien d'autre que le néant elle. Elle ne voyait, n'entendait, ne ressentait plus rien, seul la conscience d'exister restait._

_Avec une délicatesse inattendue le titan-shifter atterrit sur la terre ferme, étonné de ne pas s'être brisés tous les os du corps après une telle dégringolade il fit quelques pas hésitants._

_Ymir regarda les alentours, une rangée de baraquements en bois s'étalait devant ses yeux, où était-elle ? L'endroit était étrangement familier. L'herbe haute lui grattait les jambes._

_Un éclat de rire secoua un petit groupe assis à l'ombre des arbres, l'adolescente s'en approcha, peut-être quelqu'un sera-t-il capable de la renseigner._

_-Dites...Vous pouvez me dire où je suis ?_

_On l'ignora._

_Ces individus occupés à plaisanter, elle avait l'impression de les connaître, de les avoir déjà rencontrer quelques part...Elle tenta de mettre un nom sur ces visages connus. L'adolescente se dit qu'elle n'avait pas été entendu, alors elle haussa le ton et répéta la question._

_Toujours aucune réponse, personne ne leva les yeux dans sa direction._

_Ymir commençait à être agacée par la situation, elle n'était pas un modèle de patience et elle le savait._

_-Regardez-moi, bon sang ! Arrêtez de me tourner le dos et de m'ignorer._

_Elle tendit le bras pour en saisir un qui se tenait adossé à un tronc d'arbre, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide._

_Qu'est ce que...Finalement l'un d'entre eux se leva et marcha vers elle. Enfin ! Quelqu'un l'avait entendu et allait pouvoir lui venir en aide, lui dire où elle se trouvait._

_Il lui passa à travers._

_La jeune amnésique sentit une sueur froide lui parcourir l'échine et tous ses muscles se crispèrent sous l'effet de l'anxiété._

_Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle était...Morte ? Voilà, le mot avait été pensé. Était-elle condamnée à errer pour l'éternité dans un monde de solitude ?_

_Le groupe tout entier se redressa et s'éloigna en ricanant._

_-Attendez ! Revenez ! Ne me laissez pas en arrière ! J'en ai marre d'être seule, je ne veux plus être seule, je..._

_Les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. Des ombre l'attrapèrent et, l'empêchant de suivre la bande, l'obligèrent à la regarder partir. Le camp s'effaça et laissa de nouveau place à l'obscurité._

_Le titan-shifter hurla._

Lance qui était resté attendre devant l'entrepôt entendit un hurlement terrifiant qui le glaça jusqu'aux os. Bon sang ! Que se passait-il à l'intérieur ?

Son instinct lui dictait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, il y avait quelque chose de dangereux pas loin.

-Continues donc d'être un lâche si tu n'as aucune honte à vivre ainsi.

Non, cela ne le regardait pas, ne le concernait pas, en fourrant son nez là-dedans, il ne récolterait que des ennuis et rien d'autre.

Il était juste un gars dépourvu d'ambitions qui aspirait à une vie tranquille, naïvement il avait pensé qu'en pratiquant du petit banditisme sans grande envergure, il pourrait obtenir de quoi se payer les services d'un passeur et partir vivre dans l'un des quartiers à l'intérieur du mur Sina.

Les cris reprirent, effrayant, perturbant, angoissant.

Malgré lui, ses pieds l'entraînèrent dans le bâtiment sombre et froid. Lance frissonna, plus de peur que de froid. Bonté divine ! Qu'était-il en train de faire ! Il voulu faire demi-tour, repartir dehors, là où il était en sécurité, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir.

Un homme qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait déjà rencontré, avança vers lui en rampant, implorant, plaidant pour sa vie. Une patte pourvue de longues griffes l'attrapa et le tira en arrière. L'homme hurla, ses ongles raclèrent le sol, y laissant une marque et il disparu, happé par le noir. L'homme hurla.

Le son horrible du craquement des os qui se brisaient se répercuta contre les murs. Les hurlements cessèrent.

Lance tomba nez à nez avec une créature qu'il avait eu la chance de ne jamais croiser jusqu'à présent, mais dont le nom lui vint naturellement à l'esprit.

Il se figea et resta aussi immobile que possible, priant pour que le titan ne l'ai pas aperçu, mais le monstre était trop occupé à réduire en bouilli ce qui avait autrefois était un être humain pour s'intéresser à lui.

Du sang s'écoulait encore des membres toujours chauds abandonnés un peu partout.

Le voyou détourna les yeux du spectacle macabre, son regard glissa sur une petite blonde en partie dévêtue, attachée mais bien vivante, qui tirait sur ses liens pour essayer de les défaire. Recroquevillés contre une paroi en briques, deux hommes qu'il aurait craint dans une situation normale, essayaient de se faire oublier. Peine perdue, le titan avança vers eux, ses lèvres retroussées dévoilaient ses dents aiguisées dans ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, un sourire sadique et cruel.

Le jeune adulte sentit quelque chose se craqueler sous sa semelle et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de verre. Il décida de saisir sa chance et se précipita vers le seul individu de sexe féminin qu'il voyait dans la salle. Aussi vite qu'il le pu, il trancha la corde qui la retenait.

-Viens vite, avant qu'il ne décide de nous dévorer, déclara-t-il en tentant de garder son calme tandis qu'il se rendait compte avec soulagement que, hormis ses vêtements déchirés, la jeune fille semblait n'avoir subi aucun sévices.

-Attends, Ymir est encore...

C'est vrai ça, où était passé cet adolescent imprudent et stupide qui l'avait entraîné là-dedans ? La réponse lui parue évidente.

-C'est trop tard pour lui, il a déjà du finir dans son estomac.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas...Le titan, c'est elle.

Lance eut soudainement l'impression que le monde se mettait à vaciller devant lui. Donc récapitulons, le garçon qui lui avait collé une raclée se révélait être une fille capable de se transformer en titan, et elle était actuellement occupée à déchiqueter le gang qui faisait régner la terreur dans la ville. Il hésitait entre deux réactions, se coucher par terre en position fœtale et mouiller son pantalon ou éclater de rire tandis que les dernières traces de raison disparaissaient de son esprit.

Une griffe acérée lacéra le ventre d'un des deux hommes restant, le peau se déchira et les viscères se déversèrent sur le sol dans un bruit spongieux.

S'en fut trop pour la petite déesse toujours assise par terre, elle se mit à vomir son dernier repas à moitié digéré et pendant quelque instants, elle ne se focalisa plus le titan et sa danse macabre mais sur ce besoin d'avoir de l'eau pour faire partir le goût désagréable.

Lance la regarda sans rien dire, comment pouvait-elle s'inquiétait pour...Pour ça ? A sa place, c'est sa propre vie qu'il tenterait de sauver.

Le titan qui venait de finir de s'amuser avec son dernier jouet en le brisant en deux braqua ses pupilles noires vers eux. Dans un mouvement de panique le petit escroc se précipita vers l'un des pistolets.

-Ne fais pas ça ! s'écria la petite blonde.

Trop tard, le coup partit, la créature fut touchée par la balle en plein dans l'épaule, elle laissa échapper un rugissement de rage et de douleur et se jeta sur le tireur. Au dernier moment Christa le poussa sur le coté.

La patte géante se referma sur elle.

_Une multitude de silhouettes blanches dépourvues de visages se mouvait avec des gestes saccadés._

_Blottie dans un coin à l'écart, Ymir plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne plus les entendre, mais leurs voix s'infiltrèrent dans son esprit._

_-Ne la regardes pas..._

_-...Monstre..._

_-...N'aurait jamais du exister..._

_L'une des silhouette se détacha du groupe et se rapprocha. Au fur et à mesure de son avancé, des traits se dessinèrent sur la face lisse qui lui faisait office de visage. Lentement la peau se craquela, se déchira pour laisser apparaître un nez, des lèvres roses légèrement plissées, deux pupilles bleues apparurent dans les orbites qui venaient de se creuser, une chevelure claire poussa extrêmement vite et des vêtements en mauvais état se drapèrent autour de son corps._

_L'adolescente hoqueta de surprise._

_-Christa ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, je croyais que..._

_-Tu devrais le savoir, répondit la petite blonde en souriant._

_Le ton était doux, suave. Ymir déglutit. Une douleur vive lui vrilla l'intérieur de la boîte crânienne, la brune eut l'impression que l'on cherchait à s'immiscer dans ses pensées les plus enfouies, un kaléidoscope d'images défila sans sa tête, des rêves isolés, des souvenirs éparpillés, des désirs cachés._

_-Stop ! aboya-t-elle, tu n'as aucun droit de regarder, cela m'appartient !_

_Le défilement prit fin brusquement, mais l'expérience la laissa exténuée, harassée, l'adolescente leva des yeux ternes vers la plus petite et demanda d'une voix essoufflée :_

_-Pourquoi...Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?_

_Christa, du moins ce qui paraissait être Christa, garda le silence, puis se pencha légèrement pour se mettre à la hauteur du titan-shifter, un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de celui-ci lorsqu'il sentit un souffle sur son oreille._

_-Ma chère Ymir, tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un comme moi pourrait réellement apprécié un monstre dans ton genre...Si j'acceptais de passer du temps avec toi, c'était uniquement par pitié, mais tu sais quoi, maintenant je regrette d'avoir accepter ta présence..._

_Ce n'était pas vrai...Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était forcément faux ! Christa était son amie, elle mentait !_

_Ymir ferma les yeux, c'était un cauchemar, elle allait se réveiller._

_-...Après tout, sans toi je serais encore en vie._

_Ymir ouvrit les yeux. La figure de sa camarade était rongée jusqu'à l'os, ses cheveux blonds nimbés de sang, ses orbites vides et creuses et sa trachée arrachée. Des vers grouillaient dans la chair en putréfaction._

La poitrine de Christa la brûlait, elle avait du mal à respirer en raison de la pression exercée sur son petit corps. Sa vision devenait trouble, des taches floues de plus en plus grande apparaissait ici et là. Elle toussota.

Lance s'agitait nerveusement, les mains encore crispées sur l'arme, au point que ses phalanges en étaient devenues blanches.

Il regardait le titan resserrait progressivement sa prise, pourquoi se contentait-il de tuer sans dévorer ses victimes, pourquoi n'agissait-il pas comme les autres membres de son espèces ? Certes Lance ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un spécialiste au sujet des géants anthropophages, mais en principe ces monstres mangeaient les humains, non ? Peut-être que cette fillette avait raison, peut-être que ce n'était pas juste une scénario abracadabrant que son esprit perturbé par le massacre qui venait de se dérouler avait inventé.

Dans ce cas, que faire ? Fallait-il en profiter pour prendre ses jambes à son cou, ou au contraire faire preuve de courage pour une fois ?

Si il réussissait à la sauver, il pourrait rendre ses parents fières de lui, il pourrait leur montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un moins que rien. Si il réussissait à la sauver, il serait certainement acclamé, porté en héros, récompensé plus ou moins gracieusement, cette fille devait avoir de la famille qui attendait son retour quelque part .

Mais d'un autre coté, si il échouait, il risquait de précipiter sa mort et d'y passer rapidement à son tour ensuite. Le jeune voyou lança un coup d'œil aux cadavre gisant sur le sol, il ne voulait pas finir comme ça.

Il leva le pistolet.

Il n'avait qu'une seule chance, pas le droit à l'échec.

Il plaça ses doigts sur la gâchette.

Au même moment, Christa,qui ne voyait plus que des formes abstraites, inspira une grande bouffée d'air, avalant autant d'oxygène qu'elle le pu.

-Je te croyais plus forte que ça Ymir, mais j'ai du me tromper sur ton compte, clama-t-elle avec le peu de voix qui lui restait.

Le titan grogna. La petite blonde reprit, imperturbable, luttant pour contenir le feu qui la consumait intérieurement :

-Finalement, tu as décidé de céder, de baisser les bras,d'abandonner ? C'est vraiment ça que tu veux, réduire à néant tous les efforts que tu as fait ? Tu as réellement l'intention de fuir tes responsabilités en le laissant prendre le dessus ?

Christa du s'arrêter un bref instant pour reprendre son souffle, l'air lui manquait.

-Je sais que le monde peut être effrayant, parce que moi aussi j'en ai peur parfois. Mais tu sais quoi, je suis certaine qu'ensemble on peut faire face, on peut y arriver, fais-moi confiance...Alors s'il te plaît, reviens...J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

La phrase s'acheva dans un chuchotement. Une larme coula le long de l'arrête du nez, hésita quelques secondes et s'écrasa sur le front du monstre, rapidement suivie de plusieurs autres.

_Ymir se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang, une goutte à la saveur métallique glissa sur ses lèvres._

_C'était impossible ! Ce n'était pas la vrai Christa, celle-ci ne lui parlerait jamais aussi méchamment, jamais elle lui lancerait des paroles aussi assassines et cruelles. Et surtout, le titan-shifter en avait la conviction, jamais il ne pourrait faire du mal à sa déesse, comment pourrait-il s'en prendre à elle, comment pourrait-il vouloir effacer ce sourire chaleureux et amical qui lui était dédié..._

_Une seconde Christa se mit à apparaître, contrairement à la première qui n'était plus qu'un corps décharné, rongé par la mort et par le temps, celle-ci était encore radieuse et pleine de vie. Toutefois son regard contenait tout de même une lueur de sévérité._

_-Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dis, que je serais toujours à tes cotés ?_

_L'adolescente aux taches de rousseurs déglutit._

_-Non, c'est juste que..._

_Christa se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, Ymir, malgré ses presque trente centimètres en plus, se recroquevilla._

_-Alors, pourquoi te laisses-tu berner par ces mensonges ! tempêta-t-elle._

_Son ton s'adoucit._

_-Tu ne dois pas craindre tes ténèbres, ils font parti de toi, mais tu ne dois pas non plus les laisser envahir ton cœur, résistes leur, contrôles les._

La main du titan se desserra, lâchant soudainement sa proie. Le dos de Christa heurta brutalement le sol, lui coupant la respiration.

Le monstre regarda la petite fille immobile, hurla, se précipita vers le mur le plus proche et s'y cogna la tête à plusieurs reprises. Les murs tremblèrent.

Christa se remit sur ses pieds.

-Arrêtes ça Ymir ! Regardes je suis là ! Je vais bien, je ne t'en veux pas, c'était un accident. Tu m'entends, je vais bien.

Le titan dansant arrêta d'un coup de se frapper la tête contre la paroi en brique et se détourna de la cloison. Il fit quelques pas en titubant et s'effondra, face contre terre. L'épiderme s'ouvrit au niveau de la nuque et le corps effondré en rejeta un autre, plus petit, plus humain.

-Ymir !

Christa se précipita en direction de son amie. Lance avait les jambes flageolantes, ainsi elle disait vrai.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, la petite blonde entreprit escalader la masse de viande qui commençait déjà à s'effriter.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, toute cette agitation n'avait pas pu passer inaperçue, si quelqu'un arrivait et découvrait que Ymir était un titan, on ne les laisserait jamais repartir, elle seraient remises aux autorités – si elles n'étaient pas abattues sur le champ – et ne pourraient plus échapper à leur poursuivants. Elle risquaient d'être séparées.

Elle tenta de dégager le titan-shifter, elle tira le corps de son amie vers elle de toute la force contenue dans ses bras courts mais puissants. Les filaments nerveux couleur chair refusaient de se rompre. L'enfant illégitime sentit le découragement la gagner. Elle renifla.

C'était inutile, elle n'y arrivait pas.

La petite déesse enfouit son visage dans la chemise raide de saletés de sa camarade, les mains tenant le tissu dans une sollicitation silencieuse, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait abandonné le nom de Historia Reiss pour celui de Christa Lenz, elle se laissa aller au désespoir et au chagrin.

Un murmure quasiment inaudible s'échappa des lèvres de Ymir :

-Historia...


End file.
